Belle and Kovu's Thoughts
by Disney88
Summary: The first story is on Belle's current thoughts of her new life now that she's lived in the castle with the Beast for quite some time now. The second story is about Kovu's thoughts on Kiara and how he'll overthrow Simba and Nala. Sorry both stories are in one document this is my first time writing a fanfic.


Belle's Thoughts

It was funny because of all the places I'd thought I'd end up, it certainly wasn't here. It's not like this is bad place to end up at all; in contrast, it's great, it was just...unexpected. I remember how scared I was when I first met Adam. He was in his beast form then and I thought he was going to hurt me. I remember wanting to run for my life but then I made an offer to stay here. I thought I'd never be able to read another book again, or see the light of day again, or worse, ever see my father again. But I was wrong, so wrong; Adam was sweet and kind and caring and funny. I hadn't known this when I got there. I thought he was this cruel beast that I'd heard about for years. I'm so glad he wasn't what I expected him to be because otherwise I would never end up here in this castle; I would've never found my home. Of course, it wasn't so good in the beginning. I didn't know what to think when I first got here. But everyone was so nice and friendly I couldn't believe my luck. Lumiere and Cogsworth made me feel welcome. Without them I'm not sure I would've survived. It's been a long, crazy journey but I wouldn't change it for the world. I me the love of my life, ended up in a new home, and found unforgettable friends. I sighed. Days like these are so nice, so peaceful. This castle's so removed from the rest of the town it's almost strange how far away we are from everyone else. I don't even go into town that much anymore; the only time I do is to get groceries or when I want to visit Papa. Other than that I mostly stay in the castle and I'm never alone when I leave; I'm always accompanied by someone. It's nice though, when I have days completely by myself and I can just read and write at my own leisure time. I quietly finished journaling and put my pen down. The ink had dried by now. I quickly read over my new passage to see if it turned out the way I wanted it to. It was perfect. I closed my journal and put it back in the spot in the library where it belonged. I then walked out of the room to find Adam and everyone else.

Kovu's Desire

Seeing Kiara again was...interesting. I hadn't thought about her since we were cubs. She looked...different now. Older, wiser. She looked...beautiful. She was thin and lithe, delicate and graceful. And her eyes...they were a dark red. They reminded me of rubies. She looked a lot like her mother, Nala. She was pretty..for an older lioness. She and Kiara were both so kind and then there was Simba. I almost growled at this. That prick. Of course he had to be Kiara's father. Oh well I thought he won't be in control for much longer. Soon I'll overthrow him and I'll be the one in control of Pride Rock. I could take Kiara as my queen. I was suddenly hit with a pang of guilt. What would I do with Nala. I wouldn't kill her. Maybe she' d help rule the kingdom too. I mentally berated myself for not thinking this through. I should've thought of something better but now I'm stuck with this and I don't know how to get out of it. I'm in too deep. I sighed. How could I get myself out of this situation? I tried to push it to the back of my mind. It's going to be fine I told myself Simba will fall and the Outsiders will rise. It's going to be ok. I heard a small noise to my left and I lifted my head to see a cricket in the bushes, staring back at me. I sighed and sat down. Out of all the nights tonight had to be the coldest. Simba wouldn't let me anywhere inside the cave, not even near the front where I'd be sleeping away from the other lions. He was afraid I'd hurt Kiara. I huffed. He had no idea he was the one I was after. It wasn't like I was going to hurt her but I couldn't tell him paranoid old Simba that. Let him think what he wants I thoughts and with that I went to sleep.


End file.
